


in tokyo

by misschevalier



Series: dorks [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: “Sounds like you’re having fun,” Gavin said.Meg hummed and nodded softly. She blinked sleepily at the screen of her laptop. On it, a Gavin made out of pixels roamed around their kitchen in the early morning light, back in Austin. She looked out of her window and saw darkness, the neon lights of Tokyo shining bright.





	in tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing a long time but never wrote smut.... so here we are. a virgin writing smut. hella amazing. i also been catching up in all my achievement hunter stuff and loving it. is it me or ryan has been getting hotter?
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy it. ♥

“Sounds like you’re having fun,” Gavin said.

Meg hummed and nodded softly, her head resting on some pillows. She blinked sleepily at the screen of her laptop. On it, a Gavin made out of pixels roamed around their kitchen in the early morning light, back in Austin. She looked out of her window and saw darkness, the neon lights of Tokyo shining bright.

“Yeah, it’s been pretty awesome,” she answered. Gavin smiled at her before sipping his coffee and Meg did the same. “Wish you were here.”

“No, you don’t,” he answered and she pouted, making a hurt noise.

“Of course I do!” Meg argued and, when she heard the bathroom door open, she stretched. Gavin shrugged on the screen. “It’s not my fault I’m the one who has to take Ryan into this adventures when you’re too busy to tag along.” There was a huff and Meg propped herself up on the bed with her elbows. “It’s the truth!”

Ryan sat next to her on the bed, wearing a soft blue shirt and some boxers. “I mean, the too-busy-to-come thing it’s true. Hi Gavin,” he smiled at the screen, getting closer to the camera, before getting up again and roaming around the room.

“Hi Rye,” Gavin saluted with a warm smile, carrying his computer up the stairs and grumbling to the cat.

Meg observed both of his boys, one too far away for her likeness. It’s only been a few days –a few fun days hanging out with Ryan around Japan, looking his face light up at any possible thing, but she still missed Gavin like there was no tomorrow.

Ryan returned to the bed, lying down next to her this time, playing with his phone. Gavin, on the other side of the world, did the same and smiled when he caught her expression.

“It’s okay, Turney. You two will be here in a few days,” Gavin reassured her as he looked away from his phone and Meg shrugged softly. She just observed him in silence and mumbled to herself because, man, Gavin was looking so good: his hair was going everywhere and he was wearing a stubble that was her favourite on him.

“Yeah, still.” Meg felt the bed shift and suddenly, Ryan was pressing against her, burying his face on Meg’s neck and looking at the screen with sleepy eyes. She then lied on her back and Ryan snuggled next to her with his eyes still on Gavin.

Gavin’s eyes shined with something she recognized as lust.  “What are you wearing?”

“Oh, whoa, are we starting _this_ with _that_?” Meg say and Ryan chuckled, while Gavin rolled his eyes. She giggled and stuck her tongue out, her nose wrinkling.

She opened her mouth to say something else but she felt Ryan’s hand wandering over her tights. “She’s wearing one of my shirts,” he started commenting, his fingers dancing along the fabric bunching up at her hips and, after pressing a soft kiss on her cheek, he caressed her skin under it. “She’s wearing panties but, let’s see. Ha! No bra.”

“Obviously,” she said in a hushed tone while Ryan’s cold fingers traced figures on her chest, avoiding her nipples, knowing how sensible they were. “What do you think I am? Some kind of animal that sleeps with a bra on?”

Gavin hummed. “Of course not.”

“Of course not. Thank you, Gavin,” she added as she turned to look at Ryan, whose fingertips were sliding south but never reaching where she really wanted.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment as Meg’s hands fell on top of Ryan’s, neither of them saying anything. Ryan just wandered, Meg felt and Gavin watched, all in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the soft hitches of Meg’s breath every now and then.

Ryan looked at the screen and saw how Gavin licked his lips. “Is she wet?”

Meg groaned softly as Ryan kissed her neck softly, his fingers moving between her tights and caressing the sensible parts where skin meet skin before thumbing the fabric softly, pressing lightly. Ryan hummed in a confirmation before moving away, annoying her. Ryan watched as her hand slid to her middle but he quickly grabbed it and held it up, rising and eyebrow at her. “Can’t you stop teasing, oh my god. Let me do something.”

“She _is_ wet,” Ryan answered, ignoring Meg. Ryan leaned on his elbow, looking at him before down at her.

“Take her shirt off,” Gavin ordered, almost immediately.

From the other side of the screen, all Gavin could see was how they looked at each other, hungrily.

Ryan’s arm disappeared onto one side of the screen but, soon enough, returned. His hand was pushing up the shirt and he carefully bunched it up over Meg’s breasts, where he traced circles close to her hard nipples. Ryan was there for a while, observing her body before helping her out of it. Their noses were touching and their mouths were so close but so far away from each other, sharing soft pants and sighs.

Gavin thought it was the hottest thing he has seen in a while. It was always a pleasure to see Ryan pull Meg apart, slowly and teasing her to death, but it was more fun when Ryan let him direct.

“What now?” Ryan asked, not taking his eyes away from her.

After a moment to think about it, Gavin answered. “Kiss her.”

Ryan looked at him with a raised eyebrow but a smirk on his face. Meg rested a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer, her fingers passing through his short hair. Both of them kissed, fighting for dominance and letting Gavin enjoy the view.

Meg tugged Ryan’s hair softly, both of them pulling away panting.

“She has some lovely tits, doesn’t she, Ryan?” Gavin asked, wanting to sound suave but coming out a little desperate. Meg turned to the screen, smiling at him, while Ryan hummed, eying her.

“Getting a little hot there, Gavvers?” She asked and before she could say anything else or wait for an answer, Ryan’s mouth connected to her nipples, kissing them, licked them and _ravished_ them. Gavin almost gasped for her because she opened her mouth and nothing came out, obviously surprised by Ryan’s sudden hurry.

Meg arched her back softly, her arms hiding under the pillows and sharing looks with Ryan before looking over at her other boyfriend. Gavin looked like a small wreck: his bottom lip was red from biting it and his fingers were holding on tightly on his shirt but probably haven’t even realized.

Ryan got her attention back after pulling her into a hard kiss and his eyes, sometimes, caught the camera, looking directly at it. He returned to trail a few kisses down Meg’s jaw and neck, kissing her collarbones softly, almost carefully, and the room was full of Meg’s and Gavin’s hums, as if they were in the same room.

God, Ryan wished they were in the same room.

“Can we please?” She whined, lifting her hips up and looking between her boyfriends. “Please.”

“Didn’t peg you as someone who begged,” Ryan teased her, smile blossoming on his face. Meg pushed him lightly before kissing him again. “What do you say, Gav? Should we give the lady what she wants?”

Gavin, at some moment and without them realizing, took off his shirt and his hands were somewhere outside the camera’s reach, but both of them could imagine where it was. Both smiled at the sight. Meg shifted on the bed and pushed her laptop a little further away, so Gavin could get a pretty good view of her body.

Ryan was playing with the black lace panties, his fingers sneaking between the fabric and the skin of her hip.

“I think you should satisfy her, Rye,” Gavin chocked up. Meg giggled and moved closer to Ryan, both of them pressing against each other quiet comfortably.

“Right,” Ryan continued, kissing down Meg’s arm and side, pushing down Meg’s underwear effortlessly. Smooth skin appeared on the screen. “What kind of men would we be if we didn’t?”

“Right,” Gavin repeated, swallowing at the sight. “Right.”

Meg lifter her leg and Gavin could see her pussy, shaved and pink, and his breath got caught up on his throat. She looked like a work of art, her brown hair falling on the pillows almost as if it was painted by a renaissance artist, a Venus lying between mortals. Gavin almost felt lightheaded.

Ryan’s fingers were so close, caressing her tights. “You good?” He asked, because he always did, no matter what they were doing –if they were experimenting, if he was tied, if she was tied, if the safe word was put into the table or if it was soft and warm sex, he would always ask.

“Yes,” she huffed out, looking at Ryan’s blue eyes. “I’m good.”

Ryan almost purred. “Such a good girl,” he said and Meg felt a shiver run up her body.

Gavin watched how Ryan pressed his fingers on Meg’s lips and, wordlessly, she understood. Her mouth opened at them and sucked, humming under his breath. Ryan got them out with a soft pop. “Fucking hell,” Gavin mumbled under his breath, making Ryan chuckle huskily.

Meg let out a quiet moan when Ryan pressed his fingers to her other lips, sliding down to gather the wetness polling between her folds before moving to her clit. Her nails clawed on Ryan’s shoulder, finding herself moving up against the pillows unconsciously.  

“Can I…?” She asked breathless, her hips moving and his chest heaving. It took Gavin a moment to realize Meg was talking with him, her pupils blow wide and the blush already gathering on her cheeks. Her hand was lying between her breasts, her fingers so close to her nipples but not quite touching.

Gavin saw how Ryan licked his lips before pressing a lone finger onto Meg’s pussy, disappearing into her, making her open her mouth and pant softly.

“Please,” she pleaded in a soft voice, over again, almost as if she was praying at him. “Gavin.”

“Yes,” Gavin replied in a breath, his hand fisting his cock, hiding underneath his boxers.  

Meg’s hand caressed her breast, her fingers playing against her nipples while Ryan pumped his finger slowly, his thumb moving along her clit. Her chest arched and rose from the bed momentarily, pressing her face against Ryan’s neck, letting out moans that were gradually getting louder and getting muffled against Ryan’s skin.

Gavin gulped when he saw Ryan pressing another finger into her. Ryan’s fingers were bigger than Gavin’s, so he expected a little of struggle into getting them in. Instead, they smoothly slid into her and Gavin gasped when Ryan took them out, glistening.

“Look at her,” he said, observing his wet fingers. “Look how wet our girl is.” Meg whined at the emptiness but Ryan shushed sweetly, looking at her lovingly but wanting. “I’m just showing our boy.”

Gavin’s face felt hot and he wasn’t sure if it’s because of the whole shebang or because of Ryan’s use of pronouns. He never thought he would get hot by the English language. Either way, he pushed it away when Ryan pressed them back in, even slower than before, and Meg let her head back, eyes closed and biting her lips.

Ryan moved his fingers with the movements of Meg’s hips, a steady crash of waves against him. He knows she’s getting close, quickly but slowly reaching her climax. Her legs shook and she struggled to keep them wide open but Ryan, fucking Ryan, found a way to stretch them out even wider. “Ryan,” Meg gasped, pressing herself deeper onto the pillows and the bed, her lips lifting up. His fingers started moving faster and her own fingers found her clit, moving erratically.

There was a gasp and a moan that didn’t come from Meg.

Both of them stopped for a moment and looked at the screen. On it, Gavin had shifted on the bed and was now hiding his face on the pillows. Now, they could see his boxers. His dick was hard, almost tenting, and there was a wet spot growing slowly. 

“Oh my god,” Meg moaned, breathless. “You came.”

Gavin just groaned and looked at them, holding the pillow tight between his fingers.

“Ryan,” Gavin said and with that, he knew. Ryan’s fingers moved faster, upwards, just the way Meg loved. She moaned loudly as her fingers started to move on her clit again. Ryan pressed kisses on her temple, mumbling praises that Gavin couldn’t understand but worked.

Meg came with a loud gasp. Her chest arched from the bed, her legs quivering as Ryan’s fingers were still inside of her but moving slowly, riding her orgasm. She leaned on her elbows to kiss him, biting his lip.

He removed his fingers from her, slid them up and down, making her shiver. Ryan was about to clean them on the sheets but Meg’s hand found his wrist and pulled his fingers onto his mouth, sucking them lightly. Ryan sighed deeply, their eyes locking with Meg’s.

“You’re so lovely,” Gavin announced softly and Meg wondered if he was talking to them, or saying it to himself. Ryan smiled at him as Meg kissed his cheek softly. “Is he hard?”

Meg giggled, remembering Gavin’s first question with her. She lied on her side, showing her ass and back to the camera, while her hand danced along Ryan’s dick, hiding under the now tight boxers.

“He is, Gavvy,” she answered, smiling. Ryan was leaning against the pillows, his head against the headboard, and looking at his girlfriend quietly. She kissed him once or twice before turning to the screen, observing Gavin still looking at them. “What should we do?”

Meg asked, her hand caressing Ryan’s dick over the fabric of his boxers. Gavin hummed softly. “Maybe you should ride him. You know how much he likes it.” Ryan groaned loudly because, yes, he did. He loved seeing any of his partners sitting on his dick, their hands on his chest, and just looking at their faces as they did made Ryan feel things he couldn’t really put into words.

“Hmm, not a bad idea.” Meg smiled, getting up from the bed to search for a condom and some lube. “Do you think we can use the flavored ones we brought?”

“Let’s just stick to the normal one, okay?” Ryan answered, discarding this shirt and boxers. He had read somewhere that you shouldn’t use flavored lube besides oral sex and he wasn’t really going to try it with her.

“You brought lube?” Gavin asked, amused.

Ryan passed a hand through his hair, looking at him. “She wants us to do a taste test, see if we can guess them,” he explained, looking at his younger boyfriend on the screen. “Hey.”

Gavin hummed, shifting on the bed. “Yeah?”

“We do miss you,” Ryan mumbled and observed a smile grown on Gavin’s face. “It would be fantastic if you were here.”

Meg crawled into bed, on her mouth a condom and, on her hand, their lube. She sat on top of Ryan’s stomach and rested herself on top of him, pressing her breasts against his chest and her cheek against his boyfriend’s. “You see. Next time, you come with us.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll go anywhere with you two.” Gavin felt his heart swell just by the thought of being in a foreign city with his two favourite people, being able to do whatever they could. He wondered if they could get a romantic escapade for Christmas. Maybe somewhere with a beach.

Meg smiled and lifted herself up, looking at Ryan with a wide smile. Ryan did the same before pulling her for a kiss that, in comparison to the other ones, was sweet. Her hair was going everywhere and Ryan pulled it up and away, so Gavin could see.

“I love you,” she mumbled between chaste kisses before turning to her laptop. “And I love you too, silly.”

“I love you, too,” Gavin replied back, coming out naturally. He observed how Meg pulled her hair up in a bun, while Ryan prepared himself for her. It was quiet a lovely sight.

They kissed again, just as Meg moved on top of his boyfriend’s dick slowly before taking the member on her hand and guiding it inside her. She was still a little sensible but it felt so good. Ryan gasped, his hands on her hips, feeling her warm wetness sink into him.

Gavin observed how she moved, up and down, back and forth, fast and slow, all in her own rhythm. Meg was a sight to watch, always been, and more so to feel. Ryan’s face expressed how much he was enjoying it and Gavin couldn’t help but smile. “You like it, Ryan?”

Ryan only let out a deep moan that mixed with Meg’s soft ones: it was a composition Gavin loved to hear.

It didn’t take long for any of them to cum, already too worked up and too tired from their day to keep going any longer. Gavin drank the sight of Ryan coming: his fingers pressing a little too hard on Meg’s tights, almost shaking, and his mouth letting out soft groans. He grabbed Meg and pulled her closer, both of their bodies pressing against each other as they rode their own orgasms.

Meg looked at him before pressing a kiss on his lips, humming under her breath.

“How I’m supposed to go to work now,” Gavin said to himself, making his partners laugh quietly.

“With the sweet memory of this,” Meg purred at him, before moving away from Ryan. She got out of bed and almost tripped over herself, her legs failing her for a moment. She heard how Ryan moved quickly on the bed, so she lifted a hand up. “I’m good!” Ryan still followed her, taking care of the condom and throwing it on the bin before letting her into the bathroom.

Gavin observed Ryan returning and searching for his clothes and then putting them back again because, it didn’t matter how much they tried he always slept with clothes on. Meg appeared once again, looking refreshed but sleepy. She put Ryan’s shirt on before flopping beside his boyfriend, cuddling close.

“You two should sleep,” Gavin said with soft expression on his face. “I should go. Geoff will be here in a few, he’s my ride today.”

“Like the good old times, uh?” Ryan commented, smiling at him. “Be nice.”

“I’m always nice!”

“Debatable,” Meg mumbled, eyes already closed. Gavin wanted to argue but both of them actually looked quite tired, so he didn’t say anything. “We love you.”

“I know,” Gavin replied. “The feeling’s mutual.”

Ryan moved Meg so he could put the laptop back in the table and avoid any accidents. He turned the lights off and the only thing Gavin could see was Ryan, lighted up by the screen. The laptop wasn’t immediately deposited back in place because Ryan stopped to look out of the window, mesmerized by the city under him.

Gavin just looked at him before doing the same, just finding trees and a sun too bright for his likeness.

“Have fun,” Gavin said, as a goodbye. Ryan left the laptop on the table and smiled at him, his nose wrinkling and his crow’s foot being more visible.

“Will do” and with that, the screen went back and Gavin sighed to himself.

Just a few more days and he’ll have them back.

**Author's Note:**

> shout at me in tumblr, i'm [ @ speaksarcastically](http://speaksarcastically.tumblr.com/)


End file.
